


Caged

by lukimaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Annoying, Hate, I, IGNORE, Idk how to fucking tag, M/M, Romance, Skephalo, SkeppyxBadBoyHalo - Freeform, a6d - Freeform, erm, ignore this pls, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukimaa/pseuds/lukimaa
Summary: Bad hugged Skeppy kissing his forehead. “I have an idea.” Bads heart rate quickened and he took another swig of his drink trying to not think.He might just be drunk but Skeppy looked incredibly fuckable right now.(((((I literally thought of this just now and for some reason it took incredibly long I have like 4 other drafts of this version where different stuff happens but this is my favorite one! Bad going rouge just seems so...appealing to me???)))))
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Bad didn’t know why he attended this fucking party. He was exaughsted and hadn’t gotten any sleep. AND he had 2 videos to edit that night, at least on his schedule. But this was important, Dreams birthday. Everyone was here, in person goodness in a pandemic? Bad felt so stupid. His ass was pressed cold against Dreams toilet. His house, was so much bigger than he had assumed. He felt wrong for being in it. Like an imposter. Bad just wanted to get home give his present and get wasted tonight. At home.

“Bad?”

Skeppys familiar voice slivered through the door, “are you ok?”

Bad smiled, “Yep,..” Skeppy convinced him to go here. Damn him. “Yo they’re cutting the cake, in like 5 so when youre done with your shit try n get out as soon as possible”

“Yeah yeah”

Bad wasn’t even shitting, pooping he meant. God bad swore to much in his head it was honestly quite funny to watch back on his videos, look at his comments. They saw him as some kind of.. toy. Disposable.. cute. It made him, it made him.. he didn’t- whatever.

He wanted to throw away his persona. He wanted to do something rash. Show everyone he wasn’t a fucking muffin. God he started to hate that word.

He grabbed the toilet paper wad he collected and swiping and tossing it in the toilet.

He looked himself in the mirror breathing in and out heavily. His eye bags.. damn he looked like shit. His hair was so messy, Bad combed through his hair sighing.

~~~~

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU Happpppyyy birthdayyyy dearrr Clayyyyyy!!”

“MAKE A WISH!!” Someone’s voice boomed

Dreams smile curled and he blew out the double decker cake.

“Happy birthday to youuu!!”

The group separated into small groups and Sapnap, George, Dream and Bad collected near the fridge sipping beer. “Are you not gonna drink more Bad?”

“no-“ He scoffed “you already know about my parents, I don’t touch that stuff anymore.” George raised his eyebrows “ok then”

“Didnt think you were thAt precious Bad” Sapnap laughed, Dream and George joining in.

Bad rummaging through Dreams fridge for a water bottle slammed the door shut and walked away.

“happy birthday dream.” He muttered.

“Too far?”

“Yeah..”

Bad didn’t know why he was angry, this was his fault. He built this fucking persona, he did this to himself. He honestly did just want to be nice. He knew his followers consisted of very different audiences. He just wished that maybe he could say the same shit as Tommyinnit or something. He despised that child sometimes.

Bad threw himself into Dreams couch poking his pizza.. thin crust. Blegh. He felt a poke on his shoulder “Skeppy?” He turned looked at his friend. “Again are you ok?” He asked

“I’m FINE Skeppy I just wish some of you guys would get off my fucking ass!”

“oh-“ several people turned staring at Bad concerned. “Do you wanna headback to the hotel?”

“Wanna know what I want Skeppy? I’d like some vodka”

Bad felt.. powerful..

Skeppy skampered away and bad rubbed his head agaisnt a pillow groaning.

“What’s wrong with HIM?” Fundy whispered to Niki, she pursed her lips “I dunno but it looks fun”

“I’ve never heard him swear so..-“

“Hard? Me neither,” a6d said, Fundy separated himself from a6ds claw pressed on his shoulder. Niki sighed “something’s been up with him since he left the bathroom”

“I’m gonna get a drink” a6d said walking away. “Who invited the racist-?” Fundy whispered giggling with Niki.

Several minutes later Skeppy handed Bads bottle, “sorry that took so long there was literally no-“

“Shut up”

Skeppy choked, “ok”

Bad cracked open the bottle and sipped his quietly, “they’re talking about me.”

“Yeah.” Skeppy agreed “Bad..” he frowned “what?”

“Let’s leave,”

“Definitely, let’s go” Bad stood up and grabbed a bottle on his way out dragging Skeppy along side him. “Lock the door behind you” Bad whispered in Skeppys ear. “When I meant leave I meant back to our hotel room-“ Bad threw himself down unto one of Dreams many beds. Bad yawned popping the cork of the wine bottle he snatched gulping it down. Without hesitation. Skeppy watched his eyes widening.

“Ya know, Skeppy.. I want to confess something”

“Y-yeah?”

“Sit down, next to me” Bad pressed his head down running his fingers through his hair sighing. He felt so motherly. “Skeppy would you be angry if..”

“No.”

“I- I uhm, here’s the confession..” he took another heavy swig, “...well I loveeeeee drinking, and swearing did you know that?” “N-no not re-“ “oh god, I love love love weed,”

“weed?”

“Yup, my roommate, Snail? They’re a dealer and they’re shit is sooooo good, we should smoke together sometime, I’ve got some-“

Skeppy pulled back from bad resting his chin on stomach, “what is this about Bad?”

“Why does everyone think I’m so innocent?”

“Because..I dunno-“

“It’s my fault,”

“Yeah kindve, I mean what do you want me to say?”

“Well what do I do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

Bad hugged Skeppy kissing his forehead. “I have an idea.” Bads heart rate quickened and he took another swig of his drink trying to not think.

Just do.

He might just be drunk but god Skeppy looked incredibly fuckable right now.

“What’s the idea?”


	2. Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut lol, I’m not very good at it so pardon me.

Sometimes bad felt so..caged. Stuck in this little box he built around himself. Yeah it was funny to have around, gave his friends some bits to use but Jesus it was so tiring. To keep up the silly charade that he was some, fragile doll.

“Skeppy?”

“Yeah” Bad gulped, “ok.. I wanna make a sex tape!”

Skeppy threw himself off Bad, “WHAT?!??”

“..a sex tape..”

“Yo Bad I get it you don’t want the forced Disney channel thing anymore but..a sex tape? Couldn’t you just like swear on live a bunch?”

Bad scoffed “and break my followers trust? What if they’re around their parents or something, you know I don’t want what happened to..me to happen to them?”

“See bad this is why people-“ Skeppy started

“God I just don’t want to be treated like a.. Mormon or something”

Skeppy nodded, understanding “so yes?”

“I’m not saying yes Bad”

“Pleaseee”

Skeppy looked at his friend, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright with drunk ness. His arms are holding him up between his legs as he squatted eagerly on Dreams bed, his mouth open..

“You want me Skeppy.. don’t you-“ bad bite his lip

“NO-“

He moved away quickly, hiding his semi underneath his hand.

Bad scooted closer, his nose pressing against Skeppys, his wine breath hitting his face... it was enticing Skeppy wasn’t gonna lie. His eyes closed slowly..

Like a cake right in face that he knew he couldn’t chomp down on. There would be consequences. He couldn’t eat the cake for a reason.

“Just say yes Zak..” Bad whispered faintly twisting his head to the side, Skeppy pulled in subconsciously. His lips pressing against Bads, Bads hand curling around the nape of Skeppys neck. They panted in each other’s faces quietly. To be honest, he could care less about consequences, “yes-“ Bad kissed him manically his tounge shoving down his throat, Skeppy groaned into his partners mouth. Pulling bad on top of him, Bad thrusted his waist emptily, like a dog. He was so hard. And wet, Skeppy could feel it through his shorts

“Was I your first kiss?” Skeppy muttered “yeyeah” Bad blushed wiping the side of his face. “I thought you weren’t innocent-“

“I’m not.”

“Prove it then.”

Bad leaned into Skeppy kissing him again trailing his hands over skeppys zip up, opening it and shoving his shirt up frantically rubbing his thumbs over his tits, you could see them from poking out his shirt. Maybe he was cold, or nervous but bad was gonna take advantage of it either way, he un focused his kissing and suctioned himself on Skeppys sensitive brown nipples, rubbing the either with his finger and thumb, “ss” Skeppy made an un comprehensive sound hissing underneath Bad wriggling in agony his boner pressing into Bads stomach. He giggled, he had never made anyone else feel this way.. he felt Herculean almost, like a god.

“Do you want.. want me to top you?” Skeppy whimpered in response “..nnot yet” Bad nodded straddling Zaks waist and pulling down his own shorts. Zaks eyes widened Taking in his friend, gorgeous . “ Well do you want to top me?” Skeppy blushed asking. 

“Mm-no, not yet” he whispered once again. “Ok, I’m going to take your pants off.” Bad said pulling Zaks jeans down. He pressed his thumb down unto the wet spot in his boxers.. “you came?”

“Precum...”

“ that’s alot..” Bad choked... “Can I taste it?”

Skeppys eyes widen and looks up and down from his friend to his dick. “Yyeah sure only if you want to”

Bad smiled, “I’ve never given head before..”

“I’ll guide you” Skeppy said, sliding his boxers off watching his cock slip into the air. He hissed as it meets the cold air. It felt warmer when bad was bad was wrapped around him.

“Just..put in it your mouth..”

“WAIT SKEPPY!” Bad shrieked grabbing his phone off the counter, “record please I want my first time saved!!”

Skeppy smiled sheepishly “sure..” “good” Bad scooted closer sniffing Skeppys dick quietly. It smelled like his own..tangy, but different. He liked it. He liked everything about Skeppy. “You are clean right Skeppy?” “Yess you saw me shower” he groaned, their bickering nature coming out. “You haven’t used the restroom here yet?” “Mhmhm” “What about you bad? I wanna su- or do stuff to you to.. you aren’t clean.” “I know, you won’t put “it” in your mouth..“ Bad reached his tounge out lapping at the tip, then taking skeppyfully in “mhm salty..”

He said,

He repeated the motion more widely from the base to the tip. Zak threw his head back covering his mouth painfully his grunts escaping as he twisted his hips up. He wanted to fuck his mouth. Choke him.

Meanwhile, Bad wasn’t opposed to the taste. It was different. His eyes watered slightly when he felt Zaks dick hit the back of his throat. He couldn’t breath- he slipped away quickly, gasping for air

“Are you ok?” Skeppy sheepishly asked wiping Bads chin of spit and cum..

“yes!!” He looked up grinning at Zak, Zak opens his mouth, closes then opens it again..

“Just..I’ll sit on the edge of the bed with my legs open, it’ll be easier, it is kinda a lot for your first..go”

It would be kindve a lot, Bad had never seen a 9 inch...at least not in person. It looked so much bigger than Skeppy would often jokingly boast about.

Skeppy refrained from touching himself as he watched Bad roll away excitedly at the edge of the bed, sitting again on the floor, his hands between his folded legs. Ready to serve him. Fuck. He- what was he doing.. with his best friend? In dreams house? In a fucking pandemic-? God he felt..he felt so good.

“HURRY UP!” Bad yelled watching as skeppy watched him from afar. A lazy grin on his face. His boner poked his stomach. Bad had never seen one.. so hard before. He looked down, he himself had never been so Bad smiled the god like feeling surging back. He did that. He was so dirty and no one knew, wonder how his stans would feel watching Bad choke on a fat cock. Fuck- it turned him on more than it should.

Skeppy came towards bad, plopping down in front of bad. Bad reached out quickly softly rubbing his balls between his fingers. Skeppys head rolled back in ecstasy, god he hadn’t felt so..in a long time. “Bad you might as well put the balls in your mouth hurry up so I can record” he joked grinning down at the pouting Bad. Defiantly he licked them. Then moved his head closer lazily sucking them rotating. Skeppy lay in ecstasy running his fingers through Bads hair. He reached behind him frantically grabbing his camera. Bad was right. Skeppy wanted this moment cherished forever.

Bad rubbed the side of his face on Skeppys dick for a second, treasuring the scent and scenery. He wanted Zak all over him.

“Here, ill record ok Bad? And you do whatever you want to me.”

“..whatever?”

“Mhmm”

The camera was on.

Bad sat up, “first I wanna take my shirt off” He pulled his off seductively running his fingers through his messy hair. Then focused back on Skeppys dick, kissing the tip softly.

“Fuck bad your so cutee~” taunted Zak, his face flushed and voice ravaged. The loud DJ music, a remix of Break Free by Ariana from the party hopefully drowned their ordeal out but if it didn’t who gave a fuck.

Bad looked up cross eyed as he took in Zaks cock, almost to the base choking. “Pace yourself-“ Skeppy grunted rubbing his partners face softly again, Bad smiled up “thanks”

He licked the base of the others cock, leading up the the tip sucking loudly.

“Pump”

“With my tounge?”

“Your hand bad.”

He spat on his hands using them to get Skeppy off while still licking it.

Then suddenly apparently when Bad had gotten enough prep, he smothered his partners cock with his mouth. Skeppy wailed out almost dropping the camera, he couldn’t come yet. But “Fff-I’m close!!”

Bad gasped when he felt the dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing uncomfortably. He moved slowly trying to take in more and come back up. His mouth was slobbered with cum and drool. Skeppy suddenly thrusted his hips when Bad made no movement, it getting to him. He watched as Bad choked tears falling from his eyes. Such a turn on. He thrusted into Bad,leaving Bads throat raw and red.

“FUCK BAD!” Skeppy practically screamed Grabbing a pillow to smother the ungodly sounds ripping out his throat, ropes of cum bursting from his cock into Bads mouth.

“Mmmmore” Bad panted swallowing, Skeppys cock slipping out from his puffy pink lips, Bads face was painted with tears and cum, abused.

“Bad look up a the camera-“

Bad wiped a tear away looking up, sniffling he looked like a deer thought Skeppy. Vulnerable. Fuck he was so hot.

“Skeppy, can you..”

He pointed to his boner, “of course darling, come here” he crawled into the bed, and skeppy pulled him close. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I love you.”

“I love you too”

Skeppy ended the video tossing his phone to the side and focusing on Bad. “I want to make you feel good ok?”

“I already do, I feel great”

“Yes, but I want to make you feel how you made me feel”

“Oh..”

“Lay on me ok,” skeppy wrapped his hand around Bads shaft, it was small. 5in while it was hard..It was adorable, pink and peach like it was blushing.. Bad arched his back groaning out as Skeppy stroked quicker. “Anhh”

He kissed his neck, biting him softly but hard enough to leave marks. With his other hand he stimulated Bads nipples. “Fffuhfeels so ggood” Bad panted drooling, incomprehensible he muttered gibberish kissing Skeppy “ggoodsogoodiloveyoufuckkskeppyfyckFuckimcummingIMCOMING-“

Skeppy sighed his hands sticky, “payback” he whispered licking his fingers, “god skeppy- gross” Bad laughed kissing him softly

“wipe your hand on the sheets, let’s shower and get out of here, ASAP.” 

“Are you sober-“

Bad giggled 

“sober enough, I’m just really tired, I don’t even want to talk to anyone out there. Especially Dream. God that would be embarrassing, hopefully he doesn’t go in this room” 

“He has like 20 of them, were fine.” Skeppy giggled. Bad stretched “uhm-Skeppy could you send that video to me?” 

“Oh god” he groaned 

“you aren’t actually gonna leak it are you? Be responsible here Bad” 

“Of course not Zak,” he spit out a hard k “I’m just.. I just want it for personal reasons,”

“..ok..” 

“Would you be angry at me Skeppy? If I did?” 

“Well yeah I guess, I mean to be honest I think you do need to break out of this.. box you formed around you. Innocence and shit, but not like this. Just write a note summary or something?” 

“..No it has to be more, exciting!!” 

“Yeah well what if your parents see it?” 

“My dad is a deadbeat and my moms an abusive cunt” skeppy flinched “ I hope she sees it, maybe she’ll disown me and stop asking for money” “Psh” skeppy laughed “well what if my mom sees it? She’ll throw hell” 

“Your mom doesn’t even have a phone skeppy-“

“She has a flip phone- and, people talk Bad.” 

“You know what I meant, it doesn’t even matter, drama is kinda fun, and I want it. I want them to know, ya know?” 

Skeppy nods.. “I’ll send you the video, but..no.” 

“It’s been an hour what the fuck-“ Karl whispered to Hbomb watching the others dance in Dreams large living room mansion. “Bet they’re fucking the shit out of each other-“ 

“bro..” 

“Oh come on Karl, you can tell. You can always tell” 

“Psh, your shitting and you know it, Bad? Badboyhalo? He’s def a virgin.” 

“It’s always the modest ones,” Punz said falling down unto the couch sitting next to the pair, “The modest ones are almost always whores, it’s funny”

“Cmon guys, look” Karl whispered the trio turned staring at Skeppy and Bad, their clothes upturned and wrinkled and.. wet.

“I told you we should’ve searched for towels” whispered Bad, “they’re staring at us” 

“Yeah sorry, let’s just-“ 

“Ayoooo!!” It was dream, he pressed two warm hands on their shoulders, “y’all aren’t leaving right?” 

Bad frowned “yeah sorry, happy birthday though, sorry for making a scene 

“Ah don’t worry bro, it gets to ya, and uhm which one said it again.. yeah Nick, Sapnap, he apologizes again, he got real fucked up about it” Dreams words slurred together 

“uhm..yeah, tell him it’s ok mhmkay?”

“Yup, tomorrow don’t forgot to come over tomorrow, at 8 we’re gonna have the Halloween party thing” 

The pair nodded “happy birthday Dream, love ya” Bad said, Skeppy smiled awkwardly “you too ”

Dream pulled him in a hug, “you smell weird..” 

“You’re just drunk-“ skeppy pulled bad away from dream, 

“BYEE” Dream yelled waving them away 

“Bye!!” They turned walking away quicker.

Finally outside they breathed in the city air, it was cold and they stuck to each other tracing their palms. 

“-and this is for a week?” Bad muttered, his breathe condensating “yeah.. a different theme each day-“

“Ugh I cant believe you convinced me to come here” 

“Well..if you didn’t then I wouldn’t get to cum on that beautiful face of yours” 

“Oh fuck off”

“Only with you” 

Skeppy kissed Bads forehead 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how much I hate Bads name-. I feel well, bad. But it’s so like wrong with his face. He is NOT a Darryl. Also if this sucks- I’m so sorry. But I hope u enjoyed. I SUCK at writing smut. When I write it for myself it’s messy and I don’t really care, but when it’s for others, it’s too short or long paced and isn’t smooth and I hate it. I also write off my own like experiences and that’s how I mainly write nways so if it’s skewed and awkward and like not “romantic” blame who I hook up with not me. But whatever. I’m thinking of writing a tubbo fic soon. I do have a pathetic crush on him \\(//∇//)\ when I wrote Bad here I 100% wrote him as an idiot who doesn’t really know his way around sex, at least not with men. So if he says dumb shit it’s because this is his POV as extremely unexperienced.


End file.
